Phoenix
by StorySpinner22
Summary: Life after Oliver Queen fights and loses to Ra's al Ghul. Did Oliver survive, what will happen if he does? Olicity strong. RATING IS 'MA' - Mature Audiences Only.
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix**

(I do not own any part of or have any affiliation with Arrow. This is strictly fan faction.)

**Chapter One**

Oliver choked as the sword slid into him, stealing his breath and any hope for the future. That bright point, that could have been, slid away as Ra's al Ghul pulled the blade free of his ribcage. The pain from the fight faded as blood filled his lungs and his brain was rid of oxygen. He struggled to understand the whispered words of his enemy, but his mind would only acknowledge those he loved and lost.

An image of his father, alive, strong and determined filled his vision only to be replaced by his mother, holding him with love on her face. Thea came next, bounding down the stairs, so incredibly happy to see him. Damn, he loved them. He would miss them. In that moment he said his goodbyes and waited for death to claim him, though it seemed death wasn't ready.

Instead, his final remembrance washed all of his acceptance of fate away. Felicity. His Felicity, filled his vision. How could he leave her? Their kiss. The unplanned moment that destroyed his soul.

His feelings for her were intense and true. From the moment he watched her chew on that red pen, he felt himself slip. Even when everyone around made him feel like a killer, she made him feel like a hero, and it was then he fell.

For a brief moment he thought they could have more, that he could have her. He had been nearly giddy with the thought. Only the Arrow wouldn't allow him to have that happiness. The Arrow had many enemies and they would not hesitate to turn his love against him. After their date ended with Felicity covered in blood, he tried to put distance between them, because he was terrified that she would be killed because of him.

Oliver tried to convince himself that it was for her own good and he nearly had until that night at the hospital. He tried to tell her why he couldn't be with her, but she didn't seem to want to understand. Felicity actually thought that he never felt anything for her. It killed him. She demanded that he tell her that he never loved her. His entire body reacted on instinct, pulling her face to his. His lips took what his heart denied him, drinking in the feel of her soft sweet lips against his. She returned his kiss and he was desperate for the moment to never end. It took everything in him not to back her into the hospital wall and take her then and there, marking her as his and making her unfit for every other man on the planet, because she would be his. Instead, he let her pull away. As much as he loved her he couldn't put her at risk, and being with him was risky.

Gripping her beautiful face, so delicately between his palms, he stared into her wounded eyes and tried to give her the words she needed to leave him, but he couldn't say it, even to keep her safe, because it would be the biggest lie he ever told himself, his family, his friends, all of Starling City.

Instead he let her walk away. He died a little as he watched her leave. It was over. His decision for them both, and he knew she was not okay with it, but what choice did she have. A relationship was a two way street and he was going to stand still while she kept going forward in life.

It nearly killed him when she started seeing Ray Palmer. He had never felt such jealousy and regret, but when he saw her kissing Ray, his heart broke and rage consumed him. He tried to convince himself that he had done the right thing, but after seeing their kiss his feelings would not be so easily buried. He wanted her, he needed her. She embodied everything he had ever hoped for himself and he lost her.

Those last moments in the Arrowcave held his regret. He knew he was too little, too late, and she was with Ray, but he couldn't leave her without telling her the truth of what he felt. He loved her. It was simple. It was true. He loved her.

He knew now with his last breath that even if he were to live 60 more years, he would always love her, he would always protect her and he would always fight for her. Felicity, the girl who stole his soul and made him long for a different life. A life free of a responsibility to Starling City, a life free to sweep her off her feet and keep her with him always…safe, sweet and sassy as ever.

A life filled with her light.

In that moment, with his life dripping, a crimson contrast against the stark snow, he felt the awesomeness of his regret for not taking the love she offered and running with it. Death was breathing down his neck and never being with her was the only regret following him to the grave.

His awareness returned to the present as Ra's al Ghul's foot kicked against his chest, knocking him from the cliff face. The scenery screamed by as he plummeted toward his death, and all he could think of was Felicity and the future they would never have. His body slammed into the rocks and snow below as darkness claimed him.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix**

(I do not own any part of or have any affiliation with Arrow. This is strictly fan faction.)

**Chapter Two**

Felicity moved between the screens that had become her life. Her blonde hair, normally tucked neatly into a ponytail, swung wildly around her face as she whipped her head to take in the email that just pinged her inbox.

"Damn it!" She swore to herself, another dead end.

Frustrated, she moved her scarlet glasses into her hair and rubbed the dark circles under her eyes. It had been too long since Oliver left to face off with Ra's al Ghul and the guys were losing faith.

A few days after the meet between Ra's al Ghul and Oliver, Malcolm Merlyn, the most untrustworthy man she knew, came and told them that Oliver was dead. The memory of that moment never failed to elicit pain.

Panic shot through her as she remembered.

The group hadn't slept much since Oliver left, Felicity not at all, and yet she didn't seem tired. She was manic. Diggle and Roy had spent the last 24 hours begging her to lay down and rest, but she couldn't, not without knowing if Oliver was okay. She worked constantly, identifying threats and sending Arsenal for them and searching for signs of Oliver, anything.

She was searching through headlines of Tibet when her monitor dinged the arrival of someone at the Arrowcave entrance. Malcolm Merlyn's face appeared on her monitor.

"Damn it!"

"What is it?" Diggle demanded.

"Merlyn's here. He wants to come in."

"Forget it." Diggle said.

That was Felicity's first instinct as well. She didn't trust Merlyn as far as she could throw him and she had very little upper body strength.

She stared at the screen and into the shadowed eyes of the man who was a direct cause for her current pain. If Merlyn hadn't set Thea up, on camera, with Sara's murder, Oliver never would have left to take the blame, so he could keep Thea free from The League of Assassins' vengeance. She didn't want to let him in, but…

"What if he has news of Oliver? He has kept close tabs on The League, he might know what happened." Her finger moved to the lock release button before Diggle could reply.

"Okay, let him in." Digg said, just as Felicity pressed the button.

They stood and awaited their enemy. Merlyn dressed in a suit hefted an old duffel bag. The combination was odd and yet not unexpected. Felicity found that never underestimating Malcolm Merlyn was the best course of action. His slicked back hair shined in the light while his face held a studied grim expression only his eyes flashed in calculation. His eyes held his only truth, but it was fleeting and might have been missed if she hadn't been looking for it. He didn't acknowledge them. He opened the bag, reached in and pulled out a sword, stained red with dried blood, and placed it on the table.

"Oliver Queen is dead."

Felicity's knees buckled and her brain, already on constant alert, went on overload. The Arrowcave filled with a bright white light and sound became nothing but jarbled noise. Merlyn spoke and moved, but she could hear nothing. All she could think about was the fear Merlyn's statement brought. Fear that he could be correct. Was Oliver gone?

She was sinking in a sea of doubt and desperately swam to the surface, so she could think. She couldn't rely on anything but her own emotion when it came to such an important question. Was Oliver Dead?

She sifted through the panic and came to a bright feeling amidst the dark and she knew. Without a doubt, without a shadow, Oliver was NOT dead. Her heart, so completely entwined with his since the moment he caught her chewing on that damned red pen, told her that he alive, and the fact that he wasn't there to prove it to her was also finite evidence that he needed help.

Carefully she stopped trembling and came to herself. The Arrowcave and its occupants came back into focus. Felicity stared into Digg's heartbroken chocolate eyes and let him lift her to her feet. Roy's strong arms held her steady as she got her trembling limbs under control. She closed her eyes and gathered her strength. Whatever trouble Oliver was in, one thing was true, he needed her whole and able. He needed her help, not just in whatever hell he landed in, but also in Starling City. He was going to be pretty pissed if he came back and found his City had been taken over by the failures.

Roy and Diggle held her gently and watched her every movement. She was sure they thought she might collapse again, and if Merlyn was bringing them the truth, and Oliver truly was dead, then yeah, they would have had reason to worry, but she wasn't going to collapse. She was going to fight.

"You need to leave." The words, Felicity calmly uttered with underlying fury, swept across the room toward Malcolm Merlyn. "You need to leave. Now."

She left little room for rebuke, and after a narrowed glance Malcolm seemed to understand that he was not wanted. Nodding to them, he took his leave.

"One more thing," Felicity called, gathering her strength and hardening her voice, "watch yourself, and do yourself a favor," she pulled free of Diggle and Roy, "stay away from Thea, or I will show her what you did."

Merlyn opened his mouth, anger flashing in his eyes, and Felicity growled.

"Don't think for a moment that your firewall or ANY kind of protection will keep you safe from me. I will hack my way through your defenses and take what I need, and your daughter will know the truth, one way or the other."

Merlyn stared into Felicity's eyes and she didn't flinch, not for a second. She wanted him to know that she meant every word she said. If he didn't obey, like the little bitch he was, then she would end the only familial relationship the bastard had left. In fact, if he wasn't careful, she might do it anyway. He was the one, after all, who took the man she loved and risked his life. The only reason she was giving him this chance was because Oliver was still alive, even if she was the only one who fully believed it.

Merlyn left their hideout and Felicity sank into her desk chair and tried to capture the calm that usually struck her whenever she was at the helm of her domain. Only the calm was fleeting.

Oliver was alive. She knew it, but all evidence pointed to the contrary. She hadn't heard anything from him and the channels she monitored showed evidence of The League of Assassins but nothing of The Arrow, or Oliver Queen. Pair that with Merlyn's pronouncement and there was plenty of doubt to cloud the hope.

She refused to let the doubt sweep her under its wave of finality. Oliver was alive. She felt it. Now she just had to prove it.

"Felicity, are you okay?" The words came from Diggle, gentle yet probing while Roy looked on, concerned and pained.

"I'm fine."

"Felicity, I know how you felt about Oliver. You are far from fine." Diggle said.

"I'm fine."

"C'mon Felicity." Roy's voice seemed to beg her to comply.

She stared into the eyes of the two men before her, both warriors who worked tirelessly to make Starling City a better, safer place and begged them to hear the truth of her words.

"Guys, I'm fine, because Oliver isn't dead. Merlyn is lying or gravely misinformed. Oliver is alive and he needs our help."

Silence met her statement until Diggle finally broke it.

"I don't know." He stared at the glass box containing The Arrow's suit and shook his head. "It is hard to imagine a force like Oliver Queen dying. Life tried many times and he always came back, stronger than ever. But everything Merlyn said about The League." He shook his head and went to the bloodied sword lying on the metal table and laid his hand on the hilt as if it could tell him the fate of the combatants. "I don't want to believe it, but why isn't he here? In the very least, why hasn't he contacted us?" He walked to Felicity. "No, I don't want to believe it, but I just don't know."

"I agree with Diggle." Roy chimed in. "Merlyn was convincing, but I don't want to believe it's true."

Felicity looked at the two men who had become her family.

"Guys, I know he is alive. I feel it in here." She touched her left breast.

"Felicity," Diggle began, but she held up her hand.

"No. It's okay that you don't believe me, fully. I get it. It's okay. You don't have to believe. I know, and that is good enough for now."

Diggle looked like he wanted to argue, so Felicity held her palm to his cheek. She understood his doubt and couldn't blame him or Roy for it. She just needed to prove that Oliver was still alive. She let go of her anxiety and panic and turned the fear into motivation.

"Really, it's okay. We will find Oliver." She patted his face before turning quickly to the screen on her desk. Her fingers moved like lightening over the keys. "In the meantime, we need to protect the City." Her eyes scanned the results of potential threats her newest algorithm flagged.

"Roy, suit up." She pulled up a map of the city with a blinking red bulls eye. "You are needed at Delaney Street, and Digg," she looked over at Oliver's first partner, "I need you there backing him up."

Diggle opened his mouth with fierce intention, but slowly closed it as he stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure you are okay?

"Digg, I swear. The initial shock knocked me sideways, but I'm back on track. We will protect the city and we will find Oliver." She smiled. "I promise, I'm not going to break." Felicity watched the fight leave his eyes and acceptance move in.

"All right, Felicty. We'll take the case. It is what Oliver would want." He bent down to her eye level. "But you call me if you need me. Got it?"

"Absolutely."

So, they protected the City and searched for Oliver. Felicity's life became a blur of caffeinated beverages, researching far off locales and catching the bad guys. Most of all it was filled with missing Oliver. She often bounced back and forth between regret and sadness.

It wasn't fair of Oliver to finally admit his feelings for her just before leaving. That devastating moment replayed in her mind, over and over.

"…_and the second thing?" She asked._

"_I love you." Oliver said, simply. All the truth of his feelings in his eyes before he turned and walked away._

She had imagined the scene in her mind a million times, and each one ended with them holding each other or tearing each other's clothes off. She never envisioned him kissing her forehead, telling her he loved her and walking away. Instead, she received the words she longed for, and they brought her joy followed by utter despair.

It took everything in her body not to run after him and beg him to stay, but how could she do that? How could she essentially ask him to choose between her and his sister. She couldn't. She wouldn't make this harder for him than it already was, so she stayed where she was and watched the man, who held her heart in his hands, walk away, toward an uncertain future.

Her regret was not telling him that she loved him, too.

Felicity shook off the melancholy and turned back to the screen. It was 3:00 am, Roy and Diggle had gone home and she searched for Oliver. The boys hated leaving her here, but she refused to go.

The screen in front of her blurred. She rubbed her eyes and tried again. No luck. It seemed her brain wasn't going to cooperate. Knowing she would be no good to Oliver dead on her feet, she stood and turned toward the bed she bought him. Slowly, she made her way toward it.

She toed off her flats and stripped out of her clothes until she was clad only in a pair of red silk and lace panties. She grabbed the tee shirt Oliver had left behind and she brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply. His clean scent filled her senses and tears pricked her eyes.

Damn it, she missed him, so much.

She opened the shirt and pulled it on. Laying on his bed she pulled the covers over her and let Oliver's comforting scent surround her. She imagined his arms holding her close, his lips pressed against her head and his "I love you" whispered in her ear as she shut her eyes and let tears slowly seep from beneath her lids as she dropped into sleep.

**Comment and let me know what you think…Chapter three coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoenix**

(I do not own any part of or have any affiliation with Arrow. This is strictly fan faction.)

**Chapter Three**

Warm and comfortable, Oliver turned over and tried to pull the covers higher but shot awake when he inhaled noxious liquid. It burned through his nostrils and washed into the back of his throat making him gag. He retched and flailed until his feet met solid ground beneath him. He drew in breath after breath while his stomach roiled. His brain refused to settle on any one thing. Instead it seemed to take in everything at once with loud intensity. It hurt.

He became aware of his surroundings. He was in a cave and there was someone else with him, standing on the shore. He lashed out, ripping his way through the liquid toward them. He didn't think of friend or foe, just defense, offense and action. His muscles reacted with astonishing speed and his strength felt massive. He could tear down the walls of this cave with his bare hands, easily. These actions and thoughts fled as quickly as they came.

Oliver pulled himself out of the liquid after the other form, who moved quickly to the other side of the shore, but was stopped short. His foot was caught. He yanked it, but could not get it free. As he pulled he heard the jangling of metal on metal and looked toward the sound. There fastened to the wall was a thick chain made of a metal he had never seen before. Not quite Titanium, something stronger.

He wasn't going anywhere.

His gaze shot toward the League of Assassins uniform the other occupant of the room was wearing and growled. He strained against his chains and found they didn't flinch. He threw himself into the wall and as he did the slack of the chain tightened. He looked down and found his foot was closer to the opening in the wall where the chain disappeared. He looked over at the masked occupant and watched them turn a wheel, which drew the chain closer to the wall thus trapping Oliver in the corner. He could no longer reach the pool and was further away from his jailer.

He began screaming and pulling the chain. He beat the wall and tried to rip his own hair from his head. His gaze of pure hatred shot across the room. He wanted to kill the other person, badly. He lunged again and felt the chain give the slightest bit. Not wanting to lose momentum he lunged again, never taking his eyes off his jailer.

Slowly the occupant raised a crossbow, aimed it at Oliver and fired.

Oliver tried to dodge, but couldn't get away with the shortened chain. The dart hit him in the calf and soon another followed hitting him in the neck. They burned. Furious, he yanked them both out and screamed incoherently at his assailant.

In response his jailer lifted the bow and fired twice more.

Oliver felt his limbs weaken and his mind became sluggish as the drug from the darts made its way through his system. He slumped against the rock wall.

The occupant came forward and he tried to lunge toward them but only ended up falling onto his side. He studied his opponent as they walked forward. He realized there was something different about this assailant but his brain was too sluggish to come up with a good reason why. It turned out he didn't have to tax himself in that regard.

The jailer reached up and removed the League of Assassins mask and hood, revealing long flowing black hair and brown, nearly black eyes, tilted at the corner.

It was a face he knew, one that didn't like him very much.

"Tatsu?" He slurred.

It was Tatsu Yamashiro, Maseo's wife.

She tilted her head and gave him a phantom smile before lifting the crossbow and shooting him once more.

Oliver rolled over and groaned. He opened his eyes, cautiously and realized he was naked. His sweaty body ached and his head pounded. What the hell was going on? He struggled to remember as he stared at the rocky surface surrounding him, the discarded bits of food on the ground and the chain connected to his foot. Flashes of action rocked his brain and he desperately tried to focus on one of them.

Ra's al Ghul ran him through and kicked him from the cliff. He remembered falling through the air. He remembered thinking of Felicity. He knew he was going to die. How in the world was he alive?

Another memory popped into his brain, waking up in a pool of disgusting water and going crazy. The memory scared him, did he hurt anyone? He struggled to remember. He knew there was something else, something important.

He sat up quickly and ignored the pain that coursed through him.

Tatsu.

He remembered seeing her. Was he dreaming? Did he imagine her? He thought she was dead.

With that thought came noise from his right. He whipped around and found himself gazing into the eyes of the figment of his imagination.

"Hello Oliver."

"Tatsu!" He struggled to his feet, remembered he was naked and quickly sat down again. "I thought you were dead!"

"How do you feel Oliver?"

"What?" He looked at her with a wrinkled brow. "What? I'm fine. Hell, I'm a lot better than I should be. I was stabbed and kicked off a cliff." He struggled with grasping the situation. "How exactly are we here?" He demanded.

"Maseo."

"Maseo?"

"Yes, or the small part of Maseo that remains of Sarab. He contacted me after he saw you in Starling City."

"Why?"

"He knew that you did not kill Ta-er al- Sahfer."

"Sara." Oliver said allowing himself a moment of sadness that she was gone.

"He also knew that for you to step in the killer's place there must have been a good reason. He knew you would not back down, so he asked me to come and bring you here."

Oliver looked around.

"Where is here?"

"This is a sacred, secret place of the League of Assassins. It is called the Lazarus Pit. It has curative powers able to heal those injured and even bring back those who have just died."

Oliver's head spun. A magical pool that brought people back to life. He shook his head. He couldn't think about it.

"If this place is for the League, how did you know about this place?"

"At one time I served the League. The story is long and the ending sad."

"Tatsu," Oliver began, but she cut him off.

"Tatsu is no longer. I am Katana."

"What?" His head hurt. Something happened to Maseo and Tatsu. Why would they abandon themselves? A memory of their joint past sprung into his mind and he knew. He knew exactly what kind of trauma could cause a loving couple to splinter and wish they were dead.

"Akio."

Pain flashed across her face and Oliver reached for her, but she pulled away. The chains kept him bound in the corner and he cursed as she turned away. She stared into the dark corridor at the mouth of the cave.

"Yes, Tatsu's son is dead. Her husband is no longer. Tatsu died with them. Katana remains."

"And who is Katana?"

"Katana is a warrior. She uses the skills of combat and stealth learned amongst the League and uses them to plot her vengeance against her son's killers."

"A.R.G.U.S." Oliver said, cursing silently.

"Yes," Her voice sharpened. "The terrorists who held the Yamashiro family hostage to gain their cooperation and then murdered their innocent son. I will make them pay and bring peace to the dead."

"Tatsu." Oliver began.

"Katana!" She corrected fiercely. "Tatsu is no more."

Oliver looked her over. Standing straight and tall she wore her vengeance as easily as she did the League uniform. Her Katana sword nestled on her back waiting to taste the blood of her enemies. She certainly looked the part and was a far cry from the woman he knew in Hong Kong who hated him.

"Katana."

She nodded and suddenly he knew that there was more to why she saved him.

"Why did you agree to save me?"

"Maseo asked it of me." She said simply and with quiet finality.

"There is more." He added forcibly.

She was quiet for a moment before turning her gaze toward him.

"You will help me in my endeavor to avenge Tatsu's son."

Oliver closed his eyes. He had a feeling that was the case. The truth was he didn't have any great love for A.R.G.U.S., with the exception of Lyla Michaels, A.R.G.U.S. agent and his best friend, Diggle's wife. But, he wasn't sure taking on the organization would do anything, but get them all killed.

"How exactly would I be able to help you?"

"You will take me to Starling City and back me up when the time is right."

Oliver was sure there was more to her plan, but he also knew that she wasn't going to divulge that information until she was ready. The truth was she and Maseo saved him more than once and never more so then now. He would help her, but not in the way she hoped.

"Okay, I will back you up, and in the meantime, I would like you to assist me in keeping the streets of Starling City safe."

"All right." She held out her hand and he took it. They shook, sealing their deal.

He watched her face as they shook hands. He was saddened to see the barest shadow of Tatsu in her gaze. He hoped that in time, her need for vengeance would wane and she could find a way to honor her son's memory instead of avenging it. Then maybe Tatsu could live. It would take time, love and purpose. He remembered coming back from Lian Yu full of vengeance, and it took time and love of his family and friends to make him realize that he could do more healing saving the city instead of avenging his father.

They needed to get back Starling City, fast. He didn't even know how long he had been gone.

"How long have I been here?"

"Nearly two weeks."

He swallowed hard. He had been out of his mind for that long. Damn it! Felicity, Diggle and Roy must be out of their minds, while Thea and Laurel had no idea why he was gone. He rubbed his face, the stubble of his beard felt rough against his hand. He hoped Felicity and the guys kept it a secret. He would hate to put his sister through the pain of losing him only to have him miraculously appear again. It was bad enough his team was going through it.

He flinched, especially Felicity. Damn it! He ground a fist into the earth beneath him. She was hurting because of him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"We need to leave." He said. "Where are we, exactly?"

"We are about a quarter of a mile hike from the cliff."

"That close to the fighting ground? That was lucky."

"No. It is not luck. Ra's al Ghul chooses that clearing above the cliff when he faces an opponent he knows has a chance to beat him, in case he is the one to fall. His trusted members then have instruction to bring him here to recover."

"How come the League hasn't shown up, if this is there place."

"They do not guard this cave."

"Really? You would think a magic pool that can bring people back from the dead would be heavily guarded."

She shook her head.

"It is a secret, only a trusted few League members know of its existence."

"What if some hiker happened upon it?"

"It would do them no good. If a healthy person enters the pool they will die and if they were injured and happened in the pool, the insanity and temporary strength would have made them a target and the League would have administered justice then."

"Insanity?

"Do you not remember?"

He nodded his head slowly and tightened his lips.

"I remember, I just hoped I was dreaming." He smiled wryly over at her. "I'm sorry for the things I said."

She smiled in return.

"There is no need. You were not yourself."

"I am now." He lifted his leg and the chain dangling from it chimed.

She nodded and walked over with a key, using it, he was free. He rubbed the chafed skin at his ankle and marveled as the skin healed before his eyes. He realized that the aches and pains he felt upon awakening were gone. He looked up at Katana.

"What is happening?"

"It is the after effects of the pool. You will find that you will heal faster for a while, but it will fade with time?"

"How much time?"

She shrugged. "It is different for everyone."

He looked himself over and was shocked to see clear skin everywhere. All of the scars from the five years he was missing and his time as The Arrow were gone. Not a single mark marred his skin. How was he going to explain this to his team? How was he going to explain ANY of this to his team?

"_Hi, Guys! I didn't die, well, I did, but Katana here, who used to be Tatsu, saved me by sticking me in a magic pool that brought me back to life and healed my injuries, old and new, and in return has asked me to help her bring A.R.G.U.S. down. Oh, Hi Lyla, I didn't see you standing over there."_

Yeah, that was going to go over really well. Either way, they weren't safe here.

"We need to go." He repeated.

"Yes." She turned to a bag in the corner, inside was his satchel as well as his clothes from the climb up the mountain. "Here, get dressed."

She tossed him the clothes and turned her back. He dressed quickly.

"All right." He said striding toward his knapsack pulling it on over his coat. He turned to Katana who watched him silently. "Ready?"

She nodded.

"Let's go."

_**Stories not over yet…Send me a review and let me know what you think. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoenix**

(I do not own any part of or have any affiliation with Arrow. This is strictly fan faction.)

**Chapter Four**

Oliver arrived at the entrance to the Arrowcave and turned off the alarm before locking the door and re-setting it.

He hefted his bag and marveled at how high his energy level was, the temporary side effects of the Lazarus Pit were no joke. He should be exhausted after an overseas flight aboard one of Katana's contact's jets. He hadn't slept a wink and went back and forth the entire trip deciding if he should call his friends before he arrived. The truth was, he wasn't sure what to say, other than, "Hey, I'm alive." The things he needed to say and do could only be done in person. Knowing it was the middle of the night and his friends were sleeping helped cement his decision to wait.

After landing, he parted ways with Katana and immediately traveled across town to Felicity's apartment, only to find it empty. Disappointed, he headed back to Verdant to ping her phone. He had to see her. He thought of little else on his journey home.

Setting his bag on the metal table, he brushed his fingers across the fern Felicity gave him and stepped up to the bank of computers.

He heard soft breathing and went very still. Staring into the darkness he made out a shape and a soft smile played across his lips.

Silent as a ghost he stepped up to his bed and felt peace settle over him as he watched Felicity sleep. He had pictured her there so often, it only seemed right to have her there now. Oliver slowly dropped to his knees and gently stroked her hair.

Felicity turned toward his hand and murmured incoherently. She smiled dreamily and whispered.

"Salmon Ladder."

Oliver laughed to himself before leaning over and stroking his hand down her cheek.

"Felicity." He called quietly.

She turned toward him, grabbing his hand and tucking it under her cheek before snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"Felicity." He tried again.

She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Oliver, what are you doing in my room?"

"We aren't in your room."

As he spoke her eyes popped wider and she sprang out of bed, launching herself at him. In defense, Oliver dropped back on his butt and absorbed the impact of her body. He enjoyed the feel of her soft curves against his strong body. It felt right.

Laughing, he tried to pull out of her surprisingly strong hug, so he could look at her face, but she wouldn't give. Instead he sighed and brought his arms around her, holding her as tight as he dared.

Damn, he missed her.

He had been an idiot to let fear stop him from being with her, and even though it terrified him that she might get hurt because they were together, he needed her like he needed oxygen. His arms tightened and he reveled knowing she was in his arms just as her shoulders began to shake.

"Felicity?" Oliver had to unravel her arms from around his neck. Once loose he used his hands to cup her face. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry, I didn't think. I should have waited to wake you. It must be a shock to see me after thinking I was dead."

She sniffed and he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"I never thought you were dead."

The statement confused him. How could she not think it?

"I was gone for two weeks, without contact."

"Well, Merlyn showed up with the sword and told us Ra's al Ghul killed you, but I didn't believe him. I knew you didn't die, I could feel you."

"You could feel me?"

"I don't mean I could actually feel you." She grabbed his bicep to demonstrate. "I mean I could, I don't know, feel you essence or something. I could feel you, in here." She touched the spot over her left breast and Oliver closed his eyes, gathering her close. "It was like a light in the darkness, and I knew that you were still out there, but I thought you were hurt and needed help."

She tried to scramble free of his grasp, but he refused to let go. Her hands traveled over his torso, yanking his shirt up. "Are you hurt?" She demanded just before she gasped.

His stomach flinched as her fingers slowly traced their way across his abdomen and his pants tightened with each stroke of her hand.

"Oliver?" Panicked, she looked at him and then back to the exposed skin. "Oliver? Where are your scars?"

He placed his hand over hers to keep them still. They last thing he needed was a distraction as he tried to explain what happened to him. Taking a deep breath, he set her on the bed and knelt before her. He took her hands and tried to find the words.

"I fought Ra's al Ghul, and I lost." She shook her head as if her mind was rejecting his words.

"Then how are you here? Even without your scars, I know it's you. Did Ra's let you live?"

"No."

Felicity looked around, as if to find some answers. Her eyes fell on his pillow and she reached out and placed her palm on the soft surface. Slowly, she turned to meet his gaze.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked, softly.

"No. You aren't dreaming." He got up on his knees and hugged her close. She pulled back.

"Well, you can't be a ghost, because I touched you." She said quickly and he could see the wheels in her mind whirring and trying to find an explanation for his scarless presence.

"I'm not a ghost and you aren't dreaming." He took her hands and smiled into her eyes. "Ra's beat me and I did die, or in the very least, nearly died. Ra's dealt the death blow and left me to die. I was found, by someone from my past, someone sent to help me should I fail to beat Ra's, and they took me to a sacred pool, known only to the League. This pool has the ability to heal wounds and even restore life."

Felicity's mouth dropped further with every word he spoke, and he watched as she shook her head, raised her fingers to the skin of her arm and pinched.

"Ouch." She said before pinching again. "Ouch." She shook her head. "Okay, just checking." She turned to him. "Go on."

"The pool brought me back but not without side effects. After waking I wasn't myself. I had to be chained to the wall because I was temporarily stronger and, well, kind of insane."

"Insane? Like rubber wall insane?"

"More like, criminally insane. It is a good thing I was restrained, I would have hurt someone."

"So that is why you didn't let us know."

"I couldn't. As soon as I was myself again I jumped on a plane and flew home. I went to your apartment, but you weren't there."

"You went to my apartment?" She asked quietly.

He laughed. "I did, but you weren't there. Instead I found you here, sleeping in my shirt, in my bed. Not that I mind, you look better in that shirt then I do."

She looked down and smiled up at him.

"I really don't."

He was bowled over at the sight. The hunger that swept through him earlier, as she stroked his chest began to grow.

"Why were you in my bed, Felicity?" He asked, no smile in his voice.

She stared at him from beneath her lashes, his shirt clinging to her curves and her bare knees brushing against his side. Oliver nearly growled. Felicity stared at the evidence of his arousal straining against the black denim of his jeans and it took everything Oliver had not to toss her on the bed and take her.

"I hadn't slept in a few days." She rambled. "I couldn't. I was looking for you and monitoring threats to the City. Finally, a few hours ago, my brain couldn't concentrate anymore, so I decided to get some sleep. I was too tired to go home, so I decided to crash her. I didn't think you would mind if I slept in your bed." Her voice tapered off and a blush colored her cheeks.

"I don't." He lifted her chin and brushed his thumb across her lips. Her lips parted and her breath quickened. Not being able to wait any longer, Oliver sprang forward trying to capture her mouth and ended up flat on his face. The bed jumped under the impact of his body. He flipped over and saw Felicity staring at him, legs spread and fists on her hips.

"Wait a minute." She dropped her fists and paced in front of the bed.

Oliver watched her in shock. What the hell just happened?

"Wait a damn minute." She stopped and crossed her arms over her chest making his shirt raise a few inches up her thighs

Oliver marveled at the situation. He wanted nothing more than to put his hands on this deliciously frustrating woman, but it seemed she wasn't ready. That was okay. He could wait. It would be really, really, really difficult, but he could.

"There are two things we need to get straight. First, I'm so incredibly happy you are home. You have no idea. I am. I'm glad. I have been nearly out of my mind worrying about you off and on for the past two weeks, so you being here is fantastic."

She started pacing again.

"…and the second thing?"

She stopped and stared at him for a long moment, her eyes seemed to smooth out and become calmer. She stepped toward him, cupped his cheek and placed her mouth on his. The kiss was sweet and filled with wonder. Felicity pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"I love you."

His breath caught and he moved before he was consciously aware of it. Faster than she could blink she was in his arms. He scooped her up and kissed her with all the love in his heart before pulling back and whispering, "I love you, too." He dropped one knee on the mattress and tenderly placed her in the middle of the bed.

"I know." She said. "You told me when you left." She cupped his cheek again and stroked her thumb across his lips. "I'm sorry I didn't say it back. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from asking you to stay. I couldn't make you choose between me and Thea. You had to go." Her thumb made a final pass across his mouth. "I loved you then, and I love you now. I think I will love you forever.

He stood and gazed at her. From the moment he walked into the I.T. department of Queen Consolidated and watched her chew on that red pen he was aware of changes happening within him. She was the first person he could see as more than a target, mark or threat. When he smiled at her that first time, it was alien, because it was real. He hadn't had a genuine smile in so long it felt foreign on his mouth. After that, her strength and sass only made his reaction toward her grow. She made him, Oliver Queen, feel alive, when he thought only The Arrow lived. She allowed him to be everything he was, the man and the hero. In fact, he never felt like a hero until she told him he was. He loved seeing himself reflected in her eyes. Felicity made him better, in every way.

Felicity squirmed under the intensity of his gaze and she suddenly tugged his shirt lower over her thighs.

"Don't." He said simply. "You're beautiful."

She held the shirt tighter, and he smiled as the color in her cheeks darkened. Then, before he could move, she sat up and pulled the shirt off. Her creamy breasts bounced gently in the dim light. He growled.

Felicity reached up, grasped his hand and pulled his body on top of her. Excited beyond anything he had ever experienced, he fused his mouth to hers.

He was swept away in the thrill of kissing Felicity. They fit perfectly. He reveled in it and in her. His hand journeyed down until it found her breast and his tongue followed suit. He took her nipple into his mouth and suckled gently. She arched toward him as his other hand found her dampened thighs. He enjoyed the soft sighs she breathed as he took her nipple deeper, moving to her other breast he gave it the same thrilling treatment. The hand between her thighs grasped her panties and pulled them slowly down her legs, before returning to play a light tune across the now exposed sensitive skin. Her breath caught.

"Oliver, please!"

The languishing of a moment ago fled with her plea. Exploration would have to wait. She was more than ready, and so was he. He craved her, all of her, always.

"One sec."

He never undressed so fast in his life. Grabbing protection, he rolled it on and lunged forward, taking what she offered. She moaned and accepted all of him, giving everything in return. Together they moved as a team, exciting each other to the point of madness. There was nothing left in the world but them.

With a lasting shout, Felicity reached up and shattered, pulling Oliver with her. His heart hammered against her as they fell back to the present. Resting his forehead against hers, he lightly kissed her nose. She threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed his lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back.

He moved to the side and gathered her close. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and he held her close, more content then he had ever been. Lightly she stroked her hand up and down his torso. They lay like that for a long time before she spoke.

"I miss them." She said sadly.

"Who?"

"Not who, but what." She stroked the skin over his heart. "I miss your scars."

Touched, he held her hand still.

"Why? They were ugly. The skin was jagged and didn't heal together properly."

Angrily, she got up on her elbow and looked into his eyes.

"They were not ugly. How could you say something like that? They were beautiful. They were physical proof of what an amazing man you are."

"How could a few scars do that?"

"The pain you suffered getting each of those scars would have been enough to break a lesser man, or in the very least make them mean." Her eyes seemed to beg him to see the truth of her words. "You didn't break and you have one of the kindest most loving souls I have ever seen."

He couldn't speak. He had no words. She always saw the best in him even when he could not. He wasn't sure he believed her words, but lying there in the dark, holding her close, he wanted to believe, he wanted to believe more than anything.

"Don't ever call your scars ugly. I was amazed at the hero you became despite the pain you suffered."

He brought her head to his and stared into her eyes.

"I love you, Felicity. I. Love. You. Always. And. Forever." He punctuated each word with a kiss before deepening the last and proceeding to show her just what he meant.

**Please review and let me know what you think…story continues with Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoenix**

(I do not own any part of or have any affiliation with Arrow. This is strictly fan faction.)

**Chapter Five**

Felicity snuggled deeper into Oliver's side. She sighed, utterly content. It was amazing that last night, she had been so worried about finding Oliver and helping him. Now was there, holding her. She never wanted to leave the bed, she thought, stroking Oliver's chest. His arms tightened around her and he kissed her forehead.

"Ahem."

They froze, turned their heads in unison and stared into the amused faces of Diggle and Roy.

Felicity yelped and pulled the covers over her head. She peeked one eye out, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming and found Oliver grinning like an idiot. She reached over and pinched his side. He merely laughed. She groaned and pulled the covers higher. Great, just great, how was she ever going to look those two in the eye again?

"Hi guys." Oliver said cheerfully as his arm pulled her tighter to his side. She kept a death grip on the blanket in case he had ideas of trying to reveal her face. She was just going to die under here, with the tattered shreds of her dignity.

Diggle and Roy laughed.

"Do you mind heading upstairs?" Oliver asked them. "We will meet you up there in a few minutes.

"Uh, sure thing, Oliver. It's great to have you back." Diggle laughed.

Felicity felt the bed shake as the men exchanged handshakes.

"See you in a few, Felicity!" Diggle called. She couldn't see him but she was sure he was smiling.

She pulled her hand out and gave a curt wave. She was too mortified to speak.

"You can come out now." Oliver called trying to pull the covers away from her face. Felicity let go and stared at him.

"That was embarrassing."

"Well, it wasn't exactly the way I wanted to announce our relationship, but it does make things easier."

"Easier?!" Felicity sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. "For you maybe. I am going to have to quit Team Arrow, because I can never face those two again. I'm going to have to become that cocktail waitress in Vegas. Maybe I should dye my hair red?" She turned to his amused face. "Or, do you think I can get into the Witness Relocation Program? I could get a new name, maybe "Violet."'

Oliver yanked her legs down until she was flat on her back and then covered her body with his. Felicity gasped. Damn, she was never going to get used to this. Her heart raced and her hands couldn't seem to stop from stroking his leanly muscled back. They drifted toward his abdomen, following the indented 'V' and lower still until Oliver groaned. Releasing him she let her hand trail back up his back only to repeat the path.

Oliver grabbed her hand before it could go further.

"We need to get upstairs."

"Not if you lock the door." He stared down at her, surprised. Although she didn't know why. Did he not realize how long she had waited to have Oliver in her bed, well his bed, but still, any bed would do?

"I thought you were embarrassed? Won't this," he moved his hips over her as she moaned in response, "make it worse."

"No," she kissed him deeply, "this will make it worth it."

"We'll just make it fast." Oliver said laving her breasts.

"Not that fast I hope." Felicity moaned.

Oliver raised a brow and smiled rakishly.

"Of course not, who do I look like, Barry?"

Felicity laughed and let herself be swept away.

_**About 20 Minutes Later…**_

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand as the left the Arrowcave for Verdant's main room. Despite her bravado, Oliver could see Felicity's cheeks were filled with color. His smile widened. Damn, he loved her. She made him so happy, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to grace us with their presence." Diggle called mischievously.

Oliver squeezed her hand while Felicity groaned and covered her face with her free hand.

"Go ahead get it out of your system." Oliver allowed.

Diggle clapped Oliver on the back.

"I've been waiting for this since the moment you two met." Oliver watched Felicity peek between her fingers.

"Really?" She asked.

"Absolutely. I was afraid this idiot was never going to put us all out of our misery."

"Hey." Oliver pretended to be offended.

Felicity let go of his hand and hugged Diggle who returned by lifting her off her feet. He kissed her cheek. "I'm happy for you." He said before setting her down.

Oliver reached out, snagging her hand and pulling her back to his side.

"Don't you have a wife?" Oliver asked.

"I do and she says to tell you that it's great to have you back. She is stuck at A.R.G.U.S. overseeing a mission, or she would be here to tell you herself."

Oliver nodded to him.

"Tell her thanks."

Roy stepped over and shook Oliver's hand and bringing him into a man hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, man." He hugged Felicity and glanced at Oliver. "And I'm with Diggle. It's about time. Now maybe there won't be as much tension."

Diggle patted Roy on the shoulder.

"I'm not so sure about that. The way these two look at each other, I think there is going to be more tension."

Roy winced and shook his head sadly.

Felicity groaned and hid her face in Oliver's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, you two are a riot." Oliver lifted his brows. "Are you done?"

Diggle and Roy looked at each other, smiled and nodded.

"All right, seeing as how you just came back from the dead, we will cut you some slack."

"Speaking of," Roy added seriously, "what happened?"

Oliver filled them in on the gory details aware of Felicity cringing and stroking his arm, as if trying to soothe him.

The guys didn't say anything after the description of recovering from the Lazarus Pit. Oliver waited. The silence, usually welcome, was making him jumpy.

Diggle was the first to speak. "So, you died, an old friend got you to the pit, you healed, got temporarily strong and insane and then came home? Does that about sum it up."

"In a nut shell."

Diggle nodded.

"All right, then."

"Damn." Roy said. "So what happens with Ra's al Ghul now?"

"Katana said that because I died, payment was made. Thea is safe."

Oliver noticed the relief wash over his friend's face. Oliver would put money on Roy still loving Thea.

"So who is Katana exactly?"

"I knew her when I was in Hong Kong. Her name was Tatsu Yamashiro, then. Maseo's wife."

"League of Assassins, Maseo?" Felicity asked.

"One and the same." Oliver confirmed.

"So, something big happened to make him become a member of the League and for her to give up her old name." Roy said.

"Their son was killed." Felicity gasped, Diggle closed his eyes and Roy winced. "By A.R.G.U.S." Oliver added making Diggle's eyes pop open and his jaw tighten.

"A.R.G.U.S.?" Diggle questioned.

Oliver sighed. He knew the conversation was going to be hard for Diggle to handle. His wife, Lyla, was an A.R.G.U.S. agent, a damned good one, and Diggle was very protective of her.

"Amanda Waller to be exact."

"Why am I not surprised?" Diggle said before cursing and pacing a path between Roy and Oliver.

"So in return for bringing you back from the dead, this Katana asked you to help bring A.R.G.U.S. to justice?" Felicity asked, astute as ever.

Oliver nodded.

"How exactly are you supposed to do that?" Diggle demanded.

"I'm not sure she has a plan, yet. I also don't want her going off half-cocked and getting herself or anyone else killed. I want her to come and work with us, helping Starling City, while we look into what really happened with Akio."

"How does she know it's A.R.G.U.S.?"

Oliver looked at Diggle.

"Because they are the ones who blew up the boat Maseo, his son and I were on."

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Oliver pushed the long hair out of his face as their boat cut through the water, away from Hong Kong. _

_Tatsu was dead. He looked over and watched his friend, Maseo, mourn his wife and the life he knew in Hong Kong. Akio stood next to his father, quiet and solemn. Maseo put a gentle arm around his son and pulled him close to him. He bent his son and whispered in his ear. Akio smiled sadly and nodded. Oliver wondered what he said._

_Wandering over to Maseo, Oliver leaned against the rail. _

"_Are you sure about this?" He asked._

"_Akio." Maseo leaned down to his son. "Go and ask the Captain to show you the wheelhouse. He promised to show you how to steer the boat."_

"_Yes, father." Akio sauntered away. They watched the Captain take his hand and lead him away._

_Maseo looked at Oliver and then out over the sea. Hong Kong grew steadily smaller in the distance._

"_I am sure Oliver. A.R.G.U.S. will undoubtedly look for me, but with the right amount of money, Akio and I can start over. His mother is dead and I am all he has left. I can no longer put my life in the hands of A.R.G.U.S."_

"_As long as you are sure." Oliver said. "Once we are back in Starling City and I take over Queen Consolidated, I will have plenty of money to get you both settled safely, away from A.R.G.U.S. and their influence."_

"_I don't know how I will ever re-pay you." Maseo said._

"_No. You already have. I would have been dead months ago if it weren't for you. Amanda Waller would have made sure of it."_

_Suddenly noise and light enveloped them both and their bodies were ripped from their place by the railing and flung away. Oliver felt weightless and deaf while his vision was full of fire and choking smoke. _

_His body hit the water and he submerged further than his breath allowed. Stunned he floated a moment before his senses returned and he struggled for the surface. His chest was on fire and it felt like someone was beating him with a sledgehammer. He needed air. He clawed his way free of the waters grasp and tried to inhale but his body wasn't working. Terrified he pulled at his shirt, searching for a reason why his ribs were crushed when suddenly the sensation faded and he was able to breathe. _

_That first taste of oxygen brought relief and the realization that the wind had been knocked out of him. The second taste brought fear. _

_Where was Maseo? Where was Akio?_

_Frantic, he searched for them, turning around and around looking for signs of life. The boat was a fireball, slowly sinking into the ocean and he couldn't find his friend or his friend's son._

_Suddenly his ears began to hear again. _

"_Akio! Akio! Akio!" _

_Oliver looked toward the sound and found Maseo swimming as close to the wreckage as he could, yelling for his son._

_Oliver began to swim and that is when he noticed the pain in his leg. He must have been hurt. Ignoring the pain he made his way as fast as he could to Maseo._

_He reached Maseo, but he was no longer screaming for his son. He simply waded in the water and watched unblinkingly as the boat submerged leaving nothing but floating pieces. _

"_He couldn't have gotten out. He was still in the wheelhouse. He was there when it exploded."_

_Oliver watched as Maseo closed his eyes and sank. _

_Oliver panicked, diving below the surface, he swam behind Maseo and put him in a lifeguard hold as he kicked to the surface. Maseo fought for release, but Oliver refused to let go. His leg screamed with pain, but he ignored it and kept kicking to the surface. After a lifetime, their heads broke the surface. Maseo still fought him, but Oliver wasn't having it._

"_Maseo! Maseo! Stop! What would Tatsu and Akio want?! They wouldn't want you to die, too!" Maseo continued to struggle. "Stop!"_

_Suddenly his friend stopped fighting and simply floated as Oliver worked to keep them afloat. They watched the floating debris and Oliver prayed for a miracle, but a miracle isn't what they got._

_As time passed Oliver's hearing returned to normal. It was then, that he noticed a light wirring noise at the same time as wind blowing outward around them. Oliver looked up and saw a helicopter, armed with missles, hovering quietly above them. It was A.R.G.U.S. They were the only ones Oliver knew of who had helicopters that quiet._

_Two men dropped into the water beside them, and they were armed. He and Maseo were not given a chance to fight. _

_With a gun in his face Oliver was lifted onto the helicopter. Amanda Waller sat in a jump seat. Her normally suit clad body was dressed in A.R.G.U.S. fatigues. Her face was set in its usual stern demeanor._

_Maseo was brought up immediately after Oliver. He took one look at Amanda and charged, Oliver tried to grab him, but he wasn't fast enough. An A.R.G.U.S. agent brought him down and injected him with something. Maseo immediately dropped to his knees and then on to his face. He was out cold._

"_What exactly did you think you were doing, Oliver?"_

_Oliver merely gazed at her with all the hatred he felt, which in her case was a lot._

"_Our relationship is not over. In fact it will only be over when I say it is over and not before. Do you understand?"_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_I want your cooperation. I want your skills. I want your obedience."_

"_Well, you can't have it." He spat the words and she merely grinned, making Oliver want to strangle her. He had never wanted to hit a woman before Amanda Waller and with every meeting his urge to do worse grew. Oliver didn't like the man he could become with her calling the shots in his life._

"_That's too bad Oliver. I thought you liked poor Maseo here. You couldn't do anything to save his son, so I would have thought you would have done a lot to save him."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that if you don't do exactly what I want, when I want it done, Maseo, along with your mother and sister, Thea, will all meet the same untimely death as Akio." She leaned forward. "Do you understand?"_

_What could he say? The bitch killed an innocent child and she was willing to do the same to those he loved. He couldn't say no. He had to protect his family and friend._

"_Fine." He crossed his arms and let his anger and hatred shine through his eyes. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_Now?"_

_He nodded._

"_Nothing." She said, settling back in her seat. "For right now, I want you to get off my helicopter and wait for me to contact you."_

_The helicopter touched down on a long dock. The A.R.G.U.S. agents took Maseo and laid him on the planks. Oliver started to follow. His feet touched the wood when he heard his name._

"_Oh, and Oliver!" Amanda Waller called. _

_He turned and waited._

"_Say goodbye to Maseo, you are no longer to have contact with him." She looked disapprovingly at Maseo's silent form. "He is a bad influence."_

_Oliver stepped back as the copter returned to the sky. He watched until he could no longer see it and still longer, after. It seemed he wasn't going home and life was about to get even harder. He went to Maseo and heaved him over his shoulder, as he limped down the dock. It was going to get harder for both of them._

**PRESENT**

Felicity gripped Oliver tightly as a tear fell from her eye. Diggle and Roy looked grim.

"We thought Tatsu was dead. We returned to their apartment to find Akio who said his mom fought a woman with white hair."

"China White." Diggle said.

Oliver nodded and continued.

"There were signs of a struggle and blood everywhere. Later a body, resembling Tatsu, was discovered. She was badly beaten and stabbed through the heart. That was when we decided to leave. Maseo was all Akio had and he wanted to keep it that way."

"After the chopper dropped us off, I took Maseo to a warehouse. When he woke up, I told him what happened and we parted ways. I didn't look for him after that, I was afraid Amanda Waller would carry out her threat. He must have gone to Nanda Parbat and joined the League right after that."

Oliver looked at the team.

"I would like to bring Amanda Waller to justice."

Silence greeted his statement, but it didn't last long.

"Taking on Amanda Waller isn't going to be easy. She has all of A.R.G.U.S. at her disposal." Diggle said.

"I know." He looked at Diggle. "Do you think it is something we should do?"

Diggle looked at the ceiling and mumbled to himself before turning to Oliver.

"I don't like Amanda Waller. I never have. I think she is a bully who will do anything and everything to get what she wants, and she will step on anyone who gets in her way." He rubbed his face before continuing. "I wouldn't mind seeing her unseated, but A.R.G.U.S. itself isn't a bad thing, if it is run by the right person."

"I vote for Lyla." Felicity chimed in.

"I need to talk to her, this will never work without her help."

"Let's talk to Katana first, find out exactly what she has in mind when it comes to getting her revenge."

The group nodded their agreement. Oliver glanced at the clock.

"She is meeting me here in an hour. We'll talk to her then."

"In the meantime," Oliver said, getting back to business. "Felicity says you've been running Team Arrow while I was away." He settled back on a bar stool and pulled Felicity to his side. "Fill me in."


	6. Chapter 6

**Phoenix**

(I do not own any part of or have any affiliation with Arrow. This is strictly fan faction.)

**Chapter Six**

**One Month Later**

"Oliver, he's headed down Central, make a left." Felicity followed the red dot of the suspect who just cut down two officers. He killed one and left the other for dead. They were able to get a lead on his location through his uncooperative girlfriend. The worthless, woman didn't care that her boyfriend killed a cop while the second cop fought for his life.

"Katana, make a right, you might be able to beat Oliver there. Diggle make a right and Roy, come around via Second Ave and you will cut off all available exits."

"Felicity, what are the police doing?" Oliver asked over the roar of his motorcycle.

"They are breaching the girlfriend's house, you can bet as soon as they get in there and find her tied up she will tell them what she told you."

Felicity watched the green dots move in on the red while she kept an eye on the police scanner.

"Make it fast guys, she just told them that her boyfriend has her cell. They've called in to run a trace. You don't have a lot of time."

"Yes, ma'am." Oliver said.

She watched the green dots encircling the red. They got him.

Felicity listened.

"Put the gun down!" Oliver yelled and Felicity held her breath. No matter how many times she heard an exchange through her ear piece, it never got easier. Though, since she and Oliver became a couple, it was much worse.

Gun fire played and Felicity tensed. Desperate she listened to the battle over the comms.

"Please, please, please, please, please…" she whispered, her ears straining for anything that could tell her the team was safe.

"You got him, Katana?"

"Yes. He is secure."

"Get him in the van. We have a special delivery for the SCPD."

"Oliver, is everyone okay?" Felicity asked.

"We are fine. We will drop off our present and meet you back at Verdant."

Felicity swallowed hard, unclenched her fist and flexed her hand. Her fingers throbbed from gripping her mouse. Leaning over she checked the small device to make sure it wasn't broken. Nope. It survived, and so did the team. She let the relief wash over her.

Suddenly the lights went out. The Arrowcave swam in darkness. Felicity jumped and waited for the backup lights to come on, they didn't. She looked down at the darkened computer screen and felt a pit form in her stomach. Reaching up she tried the comm.

"Oliver?" She said calmly. "Oliver?" She waited, but there was no answer. This wasn't good.

Fear coursed through her system, but she refused to acknowledge it. She grabbed her cell but it had no signal. Damn it!

What would Oliver do? He would find a weapon and a strategic place to fight.

Feeling around in the darkness, she found the weapons cabinet. Silently she opened it, bypassed the bows, she was a lousy shot, and instead went for the staff Roy and Oliver used while training. She hefted the wooden instrument and found it heavier than she liked.

Desperately, she tried to remember some of the moves she saw them use while training. Unfortunately, she spent too much time enjoying the sight of shirtless Oliver to take good notes. She would just have to improvise and hope it worked. She positioned her hands and silently made her way into the corner, behind the changing screen. She used her foot to make sure she had room to maneuver the staff but stayed close enough to the wall, so no one could sneak up on her. Her hands trembled and she fought to steady them. The changing screen blocked her from the view of the room, so if whoever was coming had night vision, they wouldn't be able to see her until they were right in front of her.

She heard a sound near Oliver's bed. They were almost on her. She gripped the staff and prayed it wouldn't slip from her sweaty grasp. Her heart pounded so loudly in her ears, she was surprised they didn't hear it. She strained to see any change in the darkness and then it happened, she didn't see anything, but she knew somebody was in front of her.

She shot the staff forward, hitting something soft, forcefully. A long low male grunt immediately followed. Not losing any time, she ripped the staff upward connecting with her assailants face, and going by the crunching sound, she may have broken something.

She scrambled toward the now unconscious form and tried frantically to locate his face. He had to be wearing night vision goggles. She found his hair with one hand while the other found the goggles. Ripping them free, she fumbled trying to put them on. Once secured it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. The objects in the room became visible. She didn't see anyone. Grabbing the staff she moved low and slow through the Arrowcave. She made it to the safety of her desk and hunched under it while she surveyed the rest of the room. Then she saw them. Three men, one carrying the man she knocked out, leaving the room quickly. They had to have been called back.

Felicity stayed where she was, unwilling to believe that it was over. Her thighs screamed as she huddled next to her chair. She really needed to work on building some muscle. Five sit ups a day just wasn't going to cut it.

Ignoring the pain in her legs, she struggled to see or hear anything.

Nothing.

Suddenly the lights went on and Felicity screamed with pain. Ripping the goggles off, she fell back on her butt, smacking her head and wondered for a moment if she was blind. She rubbed her eyes with one hand and felt for the staff with the other. She fought them off in the dark once, she could do it again.

"Felicity!"

She heard footsteps run to her and familiar hands pulled her into comforting arms. Carefully she opened her eyes, and though it was sore, she could see. Knowing her vision was okay, brought her awareness to the pain in her head.

She moaned and rubbed the injured area. Why was it that she could escape without injury, after coming up against a covert soldier, but manage to give herself a good size goose egg from the lights being turned on?

"I knew something was wrong when I couldn't get you on the radio and you didn't answer your cell." He spoke to the team via the comms. "Felicity has been compromised. Get back here, now!"

Turning his attention back to her, he grasped her face and inspected the lump forming at her temple. Felicity winced causing Oliver to wince along with her. He smoothed her hair back. "What happened?"

"They cut the lights just after we caught the bad guy. Everything shut down. So, I did what I thought you would. I grabbed the staff, since I can't shoot straight, and got in the corner behind the changing screen. I figured they would have night vision, so I wanted to remain out of sight until the last possible second. Once I was in position, I waited. One guy came, and I used the staff in his guts, though now that I think about how quickly he crumpled forward, I may have hit him lower. Anyway, when he bent forward I knocked the staff up and I think I broke his nose. Oh!" She scrambled to her feet and ran to the screen. A small puddle of blood sat shining in the overhead light. Excited she ran to a shelf and grabbed the tools she needed.

Oliver stood and watched her dart back to the blood and start spooning it on an examination dish.

"I can get this analyzed and figure out who he was."

Oliver walked over to her, pulled her around and kissed her deeply. Felicity moaned and fell into the moment, though remained aware enough to keep the blood sample away from their bodies and level so she wouldn't have to mop it up a second time. After another moment, he pulled back.

"You amaze me." Oliver said kissing her on the nose. Releasing her, he walked over and picked up the night vision apparatus. "So after you leveled the guy, you took the goggles?"

She nodded. "I didn't think it was fair that they could see and I couldn't."

Oliver smiled as he gazed at her. Warmth filled Felicity.

"You, Felicity Smoak, are the most incredible, smart, sexy, innovative and beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Thanks."

Oliver lifted the goggles so the A.R.G.U.S. emblem emblazoned on the side could shine in the light.

"Thanks to your fearlessness, we don't have to wait on DNA results."

She smiled widely. "I guess not. Though you should know, I was not fearless. I was full of fear."

Oliver shook his head.

"Fear is crippling. It takes away your rational thought and consumes you. You may have been fearful, but you beat it back. You didn't let it take you under. No matter how scared you were you still managed to use your brain and kick ass. I'm so proud of you and so happy you are okay."

"Oliver! Felicity!" Diggle called as he, Roy and Katana came running into the room. "What happened?"

Oliver turned proudly to his friends and filled them in. Felicity watched their faces. Knowing showed in Diggle's face, respect shone from Roy and surprise came from Katana. Felicity tried not to get her back up. Katana may have helped them take down criminals for the last few weeks, but she was still new to the group, Felicity would cut her some slack.

After the telling, Felicity accepted hugs from the guys and glad tidings from Katana.

"Do we know who it was?" Roy asked.

Felicity glanced at Oliver who was staring at Katana. He turned back to Felicity and nodded.

"It was A.R.G.U.S." Felicity said, watching Katana closely. The emotion left her face and it became rigid, as it did every time A.R.G.U.S. was brought into the conversation. A month ago she wanted to storm the Headquarters and die for her vengeance, but Oliver talked her out of it, convincing her that they needed to do some recon and figure a way in and out. They did recon daily at different times of day, but they also continued helping Starling City. All that time, Katana helped them, but her thirst to avenge her son did not lessen.

"Damn it!" Diggle said slapping the table. "She must have caught wind of our surveillance!"

"We must strike." Katana said with quiet vehemence.

Diggle shot upright. "Now just hold on. I understand your need to avenge your son. If the places were reversed, I would be the same way, in fact, that is the only reason I haven't done anything to shut you down. Amanda Waller's reign of terror needs to end, but we have to do it right. If we don't, then we all die."

Katana threw her hands up and walked away in exasperation.

"We need to bring Lyla in on this." Diggle said to Oliver. "I understand keeping it from her, until now." He lowered his voice so only Felicity, Roy and Oliver could hear him. "We all wanted Katana to have a change of heart, to fight for something more than vengeance, but that isn't going to happen, and the more I'm home holding Sara and picturing the same thing happening to her, the more I want to help Katana and stop Waller from doing the same thing again. Possibly to one of us, and after tonight, I fear that it will be sooner rather than later." He looked at Felicity. "You may not be my daughter but you are like my little sister and her coming for you, is unacceptable."

"I agree." Oliver said pulling Felicity close. "We need to do something. Nothing is sacred to that woman, we are all pawns to her until we've played our part, and then she has no problem throwing us away." He looked to Diggle. "Call Lyla."


	7. Chapter 7

**Phoenix**

(I do not own any part of or have any affiliation with Arrow. This is strictly fan faction.)

**Chapter Seven**

Oliver watched Lyla pace. They decided to tell Lyla about Katana and her desire for revenge after Katana left the Arrowcave. They weren't sure how Lyla was going to react to the news that they had been spying on A.R.G.U.S., and that they in turn retaliated by trying to take Felicity. So far, her reaction wasn't good.

"You've been doing what?!" She said before whipping her head around and zeroing in on Diggle. "I can't believe you kept this from me, Johnny!" She shot daggers at her husband-to-be.

"Look, Sweetie."

She shot him a "don't go there" squinty eyed glare.

"Don't you, 'Sweetie', me. I know you want something, so spill it."

"We want you to set up a meet with Amanda Waller."

She didn't say anything.

"If Katana goes after A.R.G.U.S., she is going to die. We don't want that to happen." Oliver said simply.

Lyla took a breath, nodded and waited for them to continue.

"Because of Amanda, her son is dead. She wants revenge, and I can't say I blame her." Diggle said. "The truth is anything short of Amanda Waller's death will be insufficient revenge in Katana's mind.

"So, what, you just want me to set it up so Katana can kill her?" Lyla asked disgustedly.

"No, of course not. We want to give her a chance to make things right."

"If she did what you say she did, how could she possibly make it right?"

Silence met her question.

Oliver had pondered the exact quandary since he woke from death and found that he had become a partner in revenge. Oliver was no longer a killer. Death resulting in defending the innocent he could do, but flat out murder wasn't possible for him now. How in the world could he get Katana her revenge without Amanda Waller's death?

"She's right." Oliver said quietly. "Meeting with Amanda isn't going to help." He swore and slapped the metal table. "I'm not sure anything will."

"Call Katana." Lyla said. "I want to talk to her. Maybe I can convince her that doing this would get all of you killed, because if Amanda finds out that you had anything to do with this, which is exactly what is going to happen."

Felicity walked to her desk and dialed Katana. No answer. She tried again and left a voicemail to have her call them.

Oliver had a bad feeling, Katana always answered. "Ping her phone."

After a few key strokes a map appeared with a red dot.

"Damn it!" Lyla swore. "She's at Amanda's house." Lyla grabbed her cell phone and scrolled through the contacts, thrusting the device at Felicity. "Call her. See if you can warn her."

Felicity dialed and waited.

"No answer."

Oliver cursed and turned for his Arrow suit while Roy did the same. Diggle ran for his weapons with Lyla on his heels. Felicity got the tech ready and within minutes the group, minus Felicity, were heading out.

Oliver turned to the love of his life and cupped her face. "Keep calling them both, hopefully you can get through." He leaned forward and captured her lips in a swift kiss. "Stay safe and secure the perimeter once we leave. I love you."

"I love you, too. Don't die, kay?"

"I'll do my best." He said with a grin and a sweet kiss to her nose.

With that Oliver led the group to the garage and into the van.

"By the way," Lyla said as they climbed into the black windowless van. "It's about time you two were together. It's nice to see."

"Thank you." Oliver said with a smile as Diggle drove swiftly through the streets of Starling City.

The rest of the frenzied drive across town was made with conversation surrounding tactical plans and possible entry points from Lyla's personal knowledge and their own reconnaissance.

"Guys, you are about 1 minute out, but Katana is already inside Amanda's house."

"Damn it! Oliver clenched his fist.

"What if she already killed her?" Roy asked.

"Then all hell's going to break loose." Lyla said checking her weapon for the third time. "Of course, the fact that Amanda is paranoid could work in her favor. She has the place wired along with a panic room. The second one of her alarms go off she will seal herself inside, and call A.R.G.U.S. Let's hope we get to her before Amanda finds out she is there."

They pulled up to Amanda's house and found it lit up like a Christmas tree.

Oliver swore. It just went from bad to worse.

"A.R.G.U.S. agents will be swarming in minutes." Lyla said as they jumped out of the van and ran to the house. Oliver and Roy notched Arrows while Diggle and Lyla brought their guns forward, fingers trigger ready.

"The alarms been tripped so don't worry about stealth. Let's get in and get Katana out. We can figure out the rest later." Oliver ordered.

They followed Lyla with her knowledge of the interior and soon found themselves up the stairs of the sparsely decorated ultra-modern home.

Katana jumped from a room, sword drawn. She raised it toward Lyla but immediately dropped it as Oliver dove in front of his best friend's fiancée.

"Damn it, Katana! What do you think you are doing?" He demanded.

"I am seeking Tatsu's revenge. Akio cannot rest until her enemy is dead."

"You won't be able to seek anything when you are dead!"

"So, Oliver Queen, has come to kill me." The disembodied voice of Amanda Waller bounced off the walls. "I'm afraid I must disappoint you, and you too, Lyla. I have to say, I knew you were gunning for my job, but I never actually thought you would try and kill me to get it."

Oliver turned and found a small camera in the corner. He looked into it and spoke.

"We are not here to kill you, Amanda. We are here to stop your death." He turned toward Katana. "Killing her will not bring Akio back. Believe me. It will only drag you down into darkness. Do you really believe that is what your son would want?"

"My. Son. Is. Dead." She said, spitting each word.

"Actually, your son is alive." Amanda said.

"What?" Oliver spun back toward the camera until a noise on his right got his attention.

He turned as a shot rang out. The bullet ripped through his side. He grunted with the impact but didn't allow it to slow him down. He raised his bow and let three arrows fly in quick succession. He pinned his assailant with the first and second, while the third arrow buried itself in the second assailant's leg. Oliver kept a fourth arrow notched as he surveyed the area. More were there, he could feel it.

Katana rushed forward, sword raised, but Oliver grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"No!"

"They must pay!"

"Didn't you hear Amanda? Akio is alive."

"She lies!" Katana spat.

"She may very well be lying, but we need to make sure before we start an all-out war with an intelligence agency. I will not risk my family for your revenge!"

"Oliver!" Felicity's voice came through the ear piece. "I heard a gunshot, is everyone okay?"

"We're okay."

"I hacked the A.R.G.U.S. satellite. I'm seeing heat signatures all over the property." There are five on the first level as well as another six on the perimeter."

"Thanks, Felicity."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. Hold tight."

Diggle and Lyla disarmed the A.R.G.U.S. agents and set up position at the end of the hall. Roy moved to the open rooms and closed the doors.

Oliver turned back to the camera his strong arm securing Katana against the wall. Blood seeped down his leg and the bullet wound itched like crazy, but he ignored it and addressed Amanda.

"What do you mean Akio is alive."

"Exactly that. The men who blew up your boat took him."

"You blew up our boat. You even threatened my family with Akio's fate." He thought back to that moment in the helicopter with his body aching and his ears still ringing. Her words echoed from the past.

"_I mean that if you don't do exactly what I want, when I want it done, Maseo, along with your mother and sister, Thea, will all meet the same untimely death as Akio." She leaned forward. "Do you understand?"_

"I may have accepted blame for it, but only to keep you in line. I needed you, Oliver, do you actually believe that I would risk your death with something as reckless as blowing up the boat you were on?"

"I think you are capable of just about anything."

"I am, but I'm not guilty of this. I only used the situation to my advantage."

"I don't believe you." Katana hissed.

"Go into my bedroom, and I'll show you."

Armed and ready for any surprises, Roy and Oliver along with Katana swept into the bedroom. The curtains were drawn and the room swam in darkness. Diggle and Lyla remained in the hall, eyes on the lookout.

The T.V. in Amanda's room suddenly came on. She came on the screen.

"I'd ask you to have a seat, but I don't really care if you are comfortable since you broke into my home." She said humorlessly. "Please watch the screen."

Helicopter footage along with audio filled the room.

"_How far out are we?"_

"_The boat is just ahead."_

_The boat came into view, via a portion of the windshield that had become a translucent computer screen. The boat was too far away to see anything clearly. With a push of a button, the pilot zoomed in on the boat._

"_The target is at the railing."_

"_When you drop, I want tranq darts used and Queen taken. I want it done fast and quick. Leave the boy as well as the others, I just want Queen."_

"_Ma'am. It looks as though we may have a problem." They watched as a man grabbed the boy and jumped from the boat, his back hitting the water first, before they both disappeared below the surface. A speed boat made its way over to the ship. Men lifted a metal cylinder and pointed it at the ship. It was a missile launcher._

"_Shit!" The pilot said. They watched as a missile was shot into the hull. The boat lifted from the concussion. Fire and debris shot into the air. Oliver and Maseo were flung into the drink. _

"_They are under attack!" The pilot said. Using the computer he searched for signs of life. The speed boat fled the scene behind the curtain of smoke, it was not visible from the other side of the compromised vessel._

"_Should we pursue the boat?"_

"_No. Our objective hasn't changed. Oliver Queen is in the water. We need to see if he is still alive." She slapped the wall of the chopper. "Damn it!"_

"_Mitchell, call HQ and give them all the info on the speed boat. I want to know what just happened here."_

The screen went to black. Oliver shook his head and tried to wrap his mind around everything he just saw.

Amanda's image replaced the darkness.

"Unless you think I managed to somehow fake the video in the few minutes I had here, that is what happened."

"Who took my son?!" Katana cried.

"Your father."

"What?!"

"Your father believed you were dead and he blamed Maseo for not keeping you safe. He took your son left your husband for dead."

"My father has Akio?"

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, leave my house. I have an early day and would like to get some sleep."

"That's it?" Oliver asked.

"Why shouldn't it be? We poked around your house, and you poked around mine. I'd say tit for tat. But, this leaves us on even ground. Any further moves from your side will be met with brutal force. Do we understand each other?"

"We do." Oliver agreed.

"Oh, and Lyla," Amanda called. "I want to see you in my office first thing."

"Yes, ma'am."

Oliver spoke into his coms. "Felicity, we are coming home."

He could hear her sigh. "See you soon."

They made their way slowly from the premises. No one took Amanda at her word. Once they were in the van and headed away without being followed conversation resumed.

"Drop me here." Katana said quietly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find my father and take back my son."

"Wait, you should give it time. Come up with a plan."

"My father will not harm me." Her furious gaze met Oliver's. "Though, I cannot promise I won't harm him."

"That is exactly why you should wait."

"I'm done waiting." She put her hand on the van door. "Let me out."

Diggle watched Oliver in the rearview mirror. Oliver didn't move. A part of him wanted to demand that she listen to reason, but the other part knew there was no reason to be had. If the position were reversed, nothing would stop him.

"Oliver. Let. Me. Go."

He searched her eyes for the raw vengeance that haunted them since she revived him and he found them sad and angry but not vengeful. He looked over and nodded to Diggle who stopped the van.

Katana got out. "Thank you for your help. I'm sorry, I put you in danger." With that she turned and faded into the darkness.

Oliver watched her go and tried to feel okay about it, but he couldn't. It felt like watching Sara go back to the League, but it was her choice and her life. He had no right to demand that she live her life the way he believes she should. He only hoped having her son back would lead her toward peace and leave vengeance in the dark.

**10 Minutes Later**

Felicity wrung her hands as she waited for Oliver and The Team to return. Finally she heard footsteps. With only a few steps she flung herself at Oliver and hugged him tight. He groaned and laughed, but she only held him tighter. Suddenly her midriff felt wet. She glanced down and found herself covered in blood.

"Oliver! You're hurt!"

"What? Oh, yeah, I caught a bullet. It doesn't hurt though."

"YOU WERE SHOT?!" Felicity hurriedly lifted his shirt and found a raw pink wound on the front and back of his side. She touched around the area and Oliver hissed. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked with concern.

"No, your hands are cold."

She shook her head and examined the entry and exit wound. It was healing quickly.

"It doesn't hurt, Felicity, I swear. It itches and tugs a bit, but it doesn't hurt." He lifted her chin. "Side effect of the Lazarus Pit."

"Nice side effect." She dropped his shirt went up on her tip toes and kissed his lips. "I'm glad you are okay."

"You can show me later how glad you are." He winked.

"All right, well we better go relieve the sitter." Diggle said after stowing the last of his and Lyla's weapons.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be up half the night writing the report for A.R.G.U.S." Lyla grumped.

"How much trouble are you in?" Oliver asked.

"With everything I know, not much. If there had been casualties, then I'd be in a shit storm without an umbrella, but seeing as how we stopped a would-be assassin, which is how I'm going to spin it, then I'll be taken to task for not following protocol, officially. Un-officially, there is an Op that Amanda has been trying to get me to run, but I haven't wanted to, this will give her the leverage she needs to see it done."

Felicity hoped that really was all that Lyla faced from A.R.G.U.S. punishment. She also hoped the Op wasn't something that would compromise Lyla's integrity.

They said goodbye to Diggle and Lyla, then Roy and Oliver cleaned up and changed. Felicity took off her stained top and replaced it with one of Oliver's shirts. Roy put his suit back in its case and tugged on his red hoodie.

"Well, that made for an interesting night, though I think it's time I headed home, too."

He hugged Felicity goodbye and shook Oliver's hand before making his way out, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

When the door closed, Oliver turned Felicity so they were face to face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in close.

"So," he whispered in her neck, "how glad are you to see me?"

Felicity went up on her tip toes and brought his mouth down to her. She felt his breath moments before their lips met. He smelled sweet and delicious. Her tongue flicked out and took a taste before her lips parted and drew him in deep. She threaded her fingers though his short hair and relished the feel of his hands gripping her shirt, pulling her against him. She put all the fear and relief she felt from earlier into her embrace and soon Oliver moaned.

"I guess you are pretty glad." He whispered as she pulled back.

She stared into his eyes, the intensity brought concern to his.

"What is it?"

"Oliver, I love you. I know who you are and I know you do what you need to do to keep the City and your friends safe, and I accept it, but you should know it also scares me to death. When you are home, safe and sound, I'm relieved," she shook her head, "more than that, I can breathe."

She stepped back and held his hands.

"Do you want me to stop being The Arrow?" He asked. She could hear fear in his voice.

"No." She clasped his face between her hands. "I love you, Oliver. All of you. I support you, no matter what. I just want to be honest with you."

"Felicity, when I got back and this all started." He gestured to the Arrowcave. "I was adrift in my vengeance. I only fought for what I lost." He gripped the sides of her face gently. "Now, I fight for what I've gained. You. My sister and my friends, too, but above all…you. I will always fight to come back to you, no matter the odds. I love you."

His words enveloped her soul in warmth and their truth filled her with light. Together they would continue to keep the City and their friends safe and they would always fight to come back to each other. No matter what.

_**I hope you enjoyed this story. Please send me a review and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
